Dispensing products in bulk presents many problems not readily apparent when dealing with smaller volumes. Though any system being developed for large volumes can equally be used with smaller volumes, it is the economies of scale that tend to drive its creation and development.
Existing dispensing systems are difficult to use often requiring a two handed operation whereby a lever is moved while balancing a bag underneath to catch the product that may or may not drop into it. This aspect can put people off in using them, especially the elderly and children or those who are physically impaired. Any difficulties in operating such systems tend to cause product to be dropped on floors which adds to further product wastage. Any such floored product makes a mess which can be unsightly putting potential users off and in some instances the floor mess can be a physical and health hazard
Some bulk food product dispensing apparatus merely rely on gravity to allow food to drop down to be dispensed however this does not always happen, requiring manual agitation or shaking/thumping of the dispenser. This means that damage to any such apparatus is very likely to occur. In some instances a mechanical form of agitation is used which itself may or may not work. Any form of agitation can sometimes be combined with a dispensing means and gate sealing. Adjusting or changing existing agitating means are generally only accessible by dismantling the dispensing apparatus. These agitating devices can be complicated and difficult to operate. Jamming problems further increase maintenance costs and can occur with the combined agitation gate means and handles, with the gate coming down to hit and jam against the food product that is dropping down by gravity or agitation.
To allow gravity to assist in the dispensing, these bulk feed apparatus are normally located in an elevated manner. Refilling any elevated container presents many problems of access and safety issues. Using ladders can add to any extra need for equipment plus its storage and present a hazard to the filling person and any user. Any movable bin on an extendable arm needs to be easy to move and able to extend to a convenient and safe height. In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.